


Where The Sun Doesn't Meet The Earth

by babychannie97



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannie97/pseuds/babychannie97
Summary: It's just a usual Friday evening for Changmin, untill Sunwoo visits and then it's not. It's not right and Changmin is scared and he doesn't know if he's ever going to see his family and his friends again. If he's ever going to finish college and get his degree. Get married and have kids. He's not sure if he's ever going to see the sun again.OrChangmin gets kidnapped by his dead best friend's ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Where The Sun Doesn't Meet The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> The Boyz are talented crackheads that I just started stanning. Chanhee, Sunwoo and Changmin are SOFT BOIS ™ and i'm sorry this fic ain't. 
> 
> Also I'm so whipped for Mr Kim The-Sun-Rises-When-I-Start-Rapping-Let's-Go-Drop-The -Beat-Yo Sunwoo it ain't even fair :'3
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY AND READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION

* * *

Changmin doesn't remember _much_.

He had ordered pizza, double pepperoni from the usual place a couple of blocks away.

He had finished writing his English essay on "your most memorable experience".

He had watered the plants littered across his apartment.

He had heard the doorbell and opened the door.

He had asked the delivery guy to _please wait a bit_ as he turned to get his wallet.

He had felt a heavy blow on the back of his head.

Then everything went black.

When Changmin comes to, the first thing he does is let out a choked groan. His mouth feels numb and his head feels like it's being pounded upon.

The next thing he notices is how rough and cold the floor is. He can't see clearly, not beyond a 4 feet radius, from the single bulb dangling above his head from the low ceiling.

Changmin tries to speak, but the cloth gag around his mouth and his dry throat stops him sort. His hands are cuffed behind his back to a metal railing low on the wall. Fruitlessly, Changmin pulls against his restraints, feels the metal break and dig into bruised skin. At least his feet, although bare, are not bound.

Changmin tries to focus on where his body hurts most. Head. Arms. Ribs. Thighs.

Cold sweat trickles down his back once he realises, that no, this is not his home, or some prank his friends pulled or a nightmare clawing at this throat.

No.

This is real.

Has he been kidnapped? What do they want? He's just a broke college student.

Are they going to kill him if they find out? _When,_ his brain unhelpfully corrects, _and yes, probably._

Fear thrums underneath his ribcage, pushing at his heart, trickling down his body, paralysing it until all Changmin can do is curl up against the cold wall and sob.

— × × × —

_"Hyung, stop it!"_

_Changmin struggles against Chanhee hovering above him, giggles slipping past his lips as the older of the two pins him down on the bed with ease._

_"Say you're sorry first" Chanhee laughs as he grips both of Changmin's wrists in one hand while the other reaches down to tickle his side._

_Changmin_ _whines out loud, laughing and yelling because his best friend is an infuriating pain in the ass._

_"Alright, alri—stop I'm sorry!" Changmin was wheezing at this point, huffing, pushing against Chanhee. "I'll never call you short again, damn"_

_"There you go, was that so hard? Hm?" Chanhee moves his hand away from Changmin's side, rests it on his tummy but kept his other one still around his wrists._

_Changmin stares up at the older boy. Suddenly, he realises, they're too close, inches away, warm breaths mingling._

_From the look in Chanhee's eyes, Changmin knows the other realises this too._

_A beat passes, then, Changmin tilts his head up, closer to Chanhee's, lips almost touching, so close yet so far._

_"Hyung?"_

_As soon as the word tumbles out of Changmin's lips, the front door of the apartment opens and then slams shut._

_This breaks them out of their reverie, and Chanhee almost jumps away from the younger boy._

_"Baby, I'm home," comes the muffled voice of Chanhee's boyfriend, from the living room._

_Changmin sees Chanhee stiffen, and that should have had alarm bells ringing in his head, but he shrugs it off._

_Within moments, Sunwoo steps into the room, flowers in hand._

_So romantic, Changmin thinks, sighs softly, trying to be indifferent when Sunwoo grabs Chanhee by the hips._

_"Hey baby, I missed you" Sunwoo smiles, thumb brushing softly along Chanhee's cheek._

_"It's only been a couple of hours, Sunwoo." Chanhee smiles back, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes._

_"I know," Sunwoo mumbles before pulling the older into a kiss._

_Changmin doesn't look away, doesn't even try to hide the longing in his eyes at the pair._

_Then Sunwoo opens his eyes, staring down at Changmin as he grabs at Chanhee's hair roughly, shoves his tongue into the older's mouth when he gasps._

_Changmin's knees almost buckle from Sunwoo's stare, how easily he dominates Chanhee, how easily Chanhee becomes so soft and pliant._

_No._

_He can't do this, think this. Not now. Not ever. He can't do that to himself, not if he can help it._

_He's buried these thoughts for so long, he can't feel like this about them._

_They're not yours, the voice in Changmin's head hisses. They'll never be yours. They don't want you. Go away._

_Changmin clenches his eyes shut, wills away the thoughts in his head, the warmth between his legs and the ache in his heart, tries to, tries his hardest ._

_He gathers his notes and textbooks — that's what he came here for in the first place, isn't it? – from the bed before quietly slipping past the couple and to the front door as fast as he can._

_He pretends not to see Sunwoo pushing the oldest onto the bed, then crawl between his spread legs._

_Pretends not to hear Chanhee's beautiful sounds. P_

_that his heart doesn't feel like it's going to claw right out of his chest._

— × × × —

_Hurts._

_Everything hurts._

Changmin blearily opens his eyes, sitting upright and leaning back against the wall.

He waits, minutes, hours, Changmin had lost all track of time.

Suddenly, there's a sharp clack, heavy, metal against metal. The door on the other side of the room creaks open and a man steps in.

Changmin's head throbs painfully as he strains against the metal cuffs when the man walks towards him.

Like a cornered animal, Changmin kicks put weakly at the man, who lets out a dissatisfied low growl under his mask. He holds the boy's legs down, pinning them under his knee.

_This is it,_ Changmin thinks, _he's going to kill me._

Instead the masked man reaches around and unites the gag around Changmin's mouth.

_Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me? Let me go. Please._

His voice betrays him yet again when a weak, dry hack stumbles past his bruised lips instead of all these questions swirling around in his head.

A small water bottle is thrust towards Changmin, straw slipping into his mouth.

He doesn't have time to think if it's safe, if it's poison, if it's even water before the other male tips it, Changmin hurriedly swallowing.

Once he's done, he moves his head to the side, eyes closed. The man moves the bottle away before kneeling down in front of Changmin.

Then there's hands on him, large and warm, digging into his boxer-clad thighs, spreading them apart. One of them presses down lightly at his crotch and Changmin _jolts._

Changmin wants to say something, scream, beg, but all that comes out of his mouth is a muffled whimper when a hand harshly grips his inner thigh.

The reality of the situation hits him like a freight train, crashing into him without a second thought.

"Don't" Changmin breathes out, head pounding, almost matching the frantic beat of his heart.

"Please, don't" before he knows it, fat tears drop down his cheeks, staining the thin white t-shirt he has on.

"Oh Changminnie," the man sighs, letting go of his thighs to grab his jaw, jerking him forward.

That voice.

No. It can't be.

Changmin's eyes widen is both realisation and horror as the man pulls down his dark face mask.

_Sunwoo._

Changmin stops breathing momentarily, breath stuck in his chest, entire body stilling.

_"Did you miss me, hyung?"_

— × × × —

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed. ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ


End file.
